villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orca (Orca)
The Orca is a large killer whale who kills and eats people in the movie Orca. Orca was a father to be. However, after the orca killed a great white shark, onlooker Captain Nolan decided to capture him, but accidentally killed his mate instead and inadvertitaly made her miscarriage. Orca showed himself to be able to formulate vengeance as he sought a terrible revenge on those that had killed his mate. He eventually killed Nolan by catapulting him against an iceburg. With his vengince complete, the orca leaves, his fate unknown. The story of ''Orca ''is generally considered to be a repeat of Jaws as it was one of the natural horror films that was launched after the success of Jaws in 1975 but it also has some elements of Moby Dick in it as well (such as an abnormally aggressive whale and the idea of revenge). Description Orca The Killer Whale is a big male killer whale with a tall dorsal which is now missing a small piece from an arrow shot by Captain Nolan. Along with the orignal sounds a real killer whale makes, Orca was given the voice to Roar, Bellow, and growl to make him sound more scary and evil. Personality Orca was portrayed with an aggressive personality to show how evil he was on a fisherman named Captain Nolan. After the death of it's mate, Orca goes an aggressive rampage for revenge and would kill any of Nolan's crew how was responsible for death of the female. In the beginning, Orca showed sadness after his mate did a miscarriage by roaring and he pushes the body of the female orca where it lays to rest. Appearance Orca was seen in the beginning jumping in the open and swimming happily with his mate. Both orcas enjoyed each other and perform a romantic courtship. A crew on a fishing boat lead by Captain Nolan are out at sea to capture a great white shark. The great white was spotted when it approached a diver who fell from his speed boat and frantically tried to swim back to the boat. Before the shark can reach the diver, Orca's mate comes up and attacks the shark which stuns Nolan and wonders who it was that killed the shark. The next day, Nolan and the crew spot a pod of killer whales swimming on the horizon and plans to capture a bull orca. Nolan fires the spear but only passed Orca's fin breaking a piece and strikes the female. The female whale yells in pain and swims towards the boat and shreds herself on the propeller. Orca swims close to the boat as his mate is pulled aboard. As the whale watches, the mate cries in pain from her injuries and then has a miscarriage. Orca roars in shock and Nolan is horrified after the dead embryo comes out and lands on the deck. Orca bellows in sadness and anger as he witnesses the death of his child. The fetus is hosed off and Orca approaches closer to the boat and lets out a bellow before disappearing in the water. At night, Orca rams underneath the boat's hull to free his mate from the crane and the crew feel the impact. Nolan frees the injured female just as Orca emerges and takes Novak down with him. Nolan and Orca stare at each other and the whale soon leaves the boat alone. At dawn, Orca pushes the body of his mate through the ocean in a deep sorrow and arrives at a shoreline where he puts the female's body to rest as a proper burial. Nolan learns that the whale followed him to get revenge for the death of it's mate but he didn't listen. Orca rams parked boats in a harbor shocking the crowd after the boats sunk and Nolan spots the whale that followed him. Circling the harbor at night, Orca smashes a gas pipe spilling gas and knocks down a torch lap, lighting the gas on fire and fire engulfs the harbor which then spread to fuel tanks causing them to explode. Orca jumps in victory and watches the event before finally swimming away to hide. On the second night, Orca find's Nolan's beach house and rams into the wooden pillars causing it to lean to the water. Annie and Nolan hang on but due to having a broken leg, Annie has a hard time getting up. Paul arrives and shines the light to focus on Annie. Nolan and Paul use a fishing net to help Annie get back up. Orca charges towards the house, emerges, and then bites off Annie's broken leg and finally swims away with the leg in his mouth. The next morning, Nolan sets out to sea along with Rachel and Ken to find the whale. Ken walks on the boat's mast but Orca emerges and drags him into the water killing him. Orca leads the crew to the icy waters of Strait Of Belle Isle where it moves an iceberg as he approaches the boat. Nolan harpoons the whale as he surfaces and Orca yells in pain as he pushes the boat closer to the bigger icebergs. An avalanche of ice falls down on Umilak and gets crushed after sending out SOS. Nolan and Rachel abandoned ship on a ice flow and watch the boat sink. Orca rams underneath and Nolan fires every time the whale breaks the ice. Orca rams under the iceberg causing Nolan to fall on another and separates the icebergs trapping Nolan. Orca submerges behind Nolan and lets a loud roar as Nolan cries out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Orca jumps onto the iceberg and uses his body weight to tilt the ice and Nolan slides into the icy, cold waters. Orca swims around Nolan for a while and then uses his tail to lift up the captain which sends him flying into the iceberg where Rachel was standing, killing him. Rachel watches in sadness as Nolan's body slips into the icy waters. With his revenge complete, Orca swims southward in victory as a rescue helicopter arrives to rescue Rachel. Gallery Orca_KW.jpg|Theatrical release poster Orca02.jpg|Orca and his mate jumping in the open ocean. Orca 7.png|Orca's dorsal fin before Nolan's spear hits it. 2dlp0mv.png|Orca approaches the boat as his mate starts to be pulled up. Orca roaring in sandness,.png|Orca bellows in sadness as witnesses the death of his child. Orca-1977-MSS-08.jpg|Orca pushes the body of his mate as pod members pay their respects. b835a897b59c995c7f0f6880ed3.jpg|Orca in deep sorrow as he pushes the body of his mate. Orca 600.jpg|Orca bellows at Nolan after being harpooned. Orca-killer-whale-4.jpg|Orca uses his body to tilt the iceberg Nolan is trapped on. Orca06.jpg|Nolan starts slipping as Orca tilts the iceberg. Orca5.jpg|Nolan in the water with Orca. Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Man-Eaters Category:In love villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal